Deux ans de notre vie
by Diablot's
Summary: OS/ Des phares de voitures, des crissements de pneus, un choc, c'était tout ce dont il se souvenait. Mais où était son petit-ami? Il était sur le point de faire une bien triste découverte...


Hello !

Voilà ma toute nouvelle création, un OS pour pas changer. Niff, pour pas changer non plus. L'inspiration ne vient pas de moi mais d'un rp que j'ai fait avec Appel's (eh oui, encore elle, toujours elle :p )

**Disclaimer :** Glee est à RIB

Bonne lecture et n'oublier pas la review à la fin ! :)

* * *

**Deux ans de notre vie**

Des phares de voitures, des crissements de pneus, un _choc_. Tout ce dont il se souvenait ensuite était de s'être réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il n'avait pas grand-chose, rien de grave, rien qui nuirait à sa santé. Quelques mois et tout irait à nouveau bien. Il avait été perturbé mais ici encore, pas de séquelles graves. Mais une fois qu'il avait repris conscience, une chose s'échappa de ses lèvres. _« Jeff ? »_ Et c'est là que son malheur commença.

Jeff n'avait pas été aussi chanceux que Nick et il s'était retrouvé dans le coma. _« C'est normal »_ disaient les médecins _«son corps et son esprit a besoin de se reposer. »_ Son airbag s'était pourtant enclenché mais ça n'avait pas suffi. _« Dans quelques jours, quand le choc sera passé, vous pourrez le retrouver »_ avaient-ils dit. Des balivernes. Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils disaient ça pour les rassurer. Ou peut-être croyaient-ils vraiment que cela allait se passer ainsi… Seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Apparemment, leurs espérances, leur diagnostic n'étaient pas aussi grave que la réalité.

Une semaine passa, puis une deuxième et finalement un mois. Nick restait à l'hôpital. Même s'il aurait déjà pu sortir, il préférait rester. Après tout c'était l'été donc il n'avait pas de cours, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et Jeff était ici. Alors, c'était sa meilleure solution. Les infirmières lui apportaient un repas, le matin, le midi et le soir et même si ce n'était pas de la haute qualité, il mangeait. Pour Jeff, parce qu'il n'aurait pas aimé le contraire et que quand il se réveillerait, il aimerait voir que Nick allait bien.

Il dormait là-bas aussi. Parfois il allait dans le lit qui avait été installé dans la chambre, mais la plupart du temps il restait dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, pour tenir la main de Jeff pour qu'il sache qu'il était là. Le sommeil était un sujet un peu plus compliqué cependant. Il ne dormait pas paisiblement, ayant toujours peur que Jeff se réveille pendant la nuit. Alors il faisait des micro-sommeils. Comme si son corps se rendait compte qu'il fallait toujours être à l'affut du moindre signe de vie de Jeff. Il le supportait pour le moment. Et puis, il se rattrapera quand son petit-ami se réveillera. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne se réveille pas juste avant la rentrée. C'était peut-être égoïste mais en septembre il allait s'en aller pour faire ses études et il aimerait profiter de Jeff avant de devoir partir.

Les Warblers étaient tous venus les voir à l'hôpital, ils étaient inquiets mais les paroles des médecins les avait rassurés et étaient donc à nouveau partis quand ils virent que Nick allait bien et qu'il veillait sur Jeff, c'était son petit-ami après tout. Nick leur avait promis de les prévenir quand il se réveillerait.

Venait ensuite Ross, le frère de Jeff. Lui avait Thad à ses côtés, son petit-ami depuis maintenant 5, peut-être 6 mois. Au début, il était comme Nick il restait dans la chambre à longueur de journée. Puis Thad l'avait convaincu de sortir un peu, que ce n'était pas bon de rester là tout le temps, ils avaient essayé d'emmener Nick avec eux également, il avait refusé. Alors Ross, depuis un peu moins d'un mois passait chaque jour et il restait au chevet de son frère 1 heure, voire deux.

Ce mois avait été dur, autant pour Ross que pour Nick. Ils avaient beaucoup pleurés puis les larmes s'étaient taries et ne restait que le moral, au plus bas. Ross, grâce à Thad, avait réussi à montrer quelques sourires depuis tout ce temps. Nick, lui, n'avait pas ri ni sourit depuis l'accident, il n'avait personne avec qui rire. Oui, Ross et Thad lui tenaient compagnie mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Nick n'avait pas d'épaule sur laquelle pleurer, pas de bras pour le réconforter, tout simplement parce que cette épaule, ces bras se trouvaient allongés sur un lit. Nick était seul pour affronter ça, malgré ses amis.

Une fois le premier mois passé, tout alla plus vite. Le deuxième mois arriva, puis le troisième et Jeff ne montrait toujours pas signe de vie. Nick, en voyant que Jeff ne se réveillait pas, annula ses études pour rester à ses côtés. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse être à l'autre bout du pays alors que son petit-ami se trouvait dans le coma. Il avait trouvé un travail non loin de l'hôpital dans un petit café. Même si ça avait été une décision dure à prendre, il ne pouvait pas rester pour toujours dans cette chambre. Alors il allait travailler et retournait dans la chambre à l'hôpital. L'infirmière lui apportait toujours les repas et il se forçait à manger mais si cette dernière ne venait pas, il ne mangerait certainement pas. Plus les mois passaient, plus les visites de Ross s'espaçaient. Ce n'est pas qu'il abandonnait son frère mais grâce à Thad il surmontait cette épreuve un peu plus facilement et continuait donc d'aller au lycée. Ca ne rendait pas la réalité moins dure à affronter mais peut-être que ne pas voir son frère aidait un peu. Il appelait Nick une fois par jour pour prendre des nouvelles et peu à peu, ici encore, il appela plus rarement.

Finalement, au bout d'un an et demi lorsque Ross allait partir de la chambre de Jeff, il entraina Nick avec lui sur le parking de l'hôpital. Nick avait tenté de résister parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner du blond mais une fois dehors, Ross lâcha :

- "C'est trop tard Nick !

- Non, ça le sera jamais, pas tant que son cœur battra !" Affirma le brun.

- "Ca fait 1 an et demi putain, il se réveillera plus !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je crois en lui !

- Mais il ne peut plus rien faire ! C'est tout comme s'il était mort !"

C'est en entendant ces mots que Ross comme Nick se rendirent compte de la situation.

- "T'es un frère horrible pour dire ça !

- Je suis juste réaliste ! Ca me fait pas plaisir mais il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il se passe quelque chose maintenant." Dit Ross en regardant au sol.

- "Alors il y aura un miracle. Mais il vivra !

- T'es aveugle c'est pas possible, même les médecins ont dit qu'il y avait peu de chance qui se passe quelque chose." Ross tenta de garder sa voix calme mais ça ne marchait qu'à moitié.

- "Donc il y a des chances ! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

- Et tu vas faire quoi en attendant alors hein ? Continuer de te morfondre et de mettre ta vie sur pause ?" lui demanda Ross

- "Exactement parce que je l'aime et qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour moi !" sorti Nick

- "Il aurait sûrement pas voulu que tu fasses ça alors oublie. Tu peux venir le voir parfois mais ça ne sert à rien de rester sans arrêt avec lui.

- Si, parce que je veux être la quand il se réveillera !

- Il ne se réveillera pas !" Ross avait presque hurlé cette phrase alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

- "Il ne mourra pas !" Cria Nick à son tour.

A ces mots, il fit demi-tour et entra à nouveau dans l'hôpital pour retourner aux côtés de son petit ami.

Et c'est ainsi que six mois plus tard, il se trouvait toujours à son chevet.

* * *

Nick était assis aux côtés de Jeff, comme tous les jours depuis maintenant deux ans. Seulement aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Un jour redouté par Nick. C'était les parents de Jeff qui avaient décidé ça et peu-importe combien Nick les suppliait de ne pas le faire, c'était leur décision. Nick serra la main de Jeff.

- "Ils vont te débrancher ce soir…"

C'est à ce moment que les larmes recommencèrent à couler d'elles même sur les joues du brun. Le dire à voix haute l'avait rendu encore plus réel. Tout en pleurant il continua.

- "T'as pas le droit de partir..."

Il se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de Jeff

- "J'aurais voulu que tu y répondes une dernière fois…"

Puis se réinstalla en arrière sur le fauteuil, la main du blond toujours dans la sienne.

- "Je…" hésita-t-il. "Je peux pas te promettre de refaire ma vie sans toi."

Pendant un instant, il crut sentir les doigts de Jeff se refermer sur sa main mais à travers ses sanglots, il l'avait certainement halluciné.

- "Tu ne bougeras plus… Et je ne t'entendrai plus jamais…"

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

- "Je peux pas non plus te promettre de ne pas essayer de te rejoindre là-haut."

Il se pencha à nouveau sur le corps inanimé de son petit-ami et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la lâcher. La seconde d'après, il se retournait vivement vers Jeff. Cette fois il n'avait pas pu le rêver. Il aurait pu jurer avoir senti les doigts de Jeff retenir faiblement sa main.

* * *

Au début, tout avait été flou pour Jeff. Il avait la sensation de se réveiller mais ne voyait rien. Il n'était pas aveugle pourtant, si ? Il n'arrivait pas à bouger non plus. Il se retrouvait donc immobile dans le noir sans savoir ce qui se passait.

Puis il sentit une main sur la sienne. Du moins, il pensait que c'était sa main. Elle se resserra avant que Jeff entende une voix. Il ne la reconnu tout d'abord pas puis en réfléchissant un peu, il mit un nom dessus. Nick. Ils allaient le débran- quoi ?! Jeff comprenait encore moins. "_Mais que se pase-t-il ?"_ Il tenta de faire un geste quand il entendit Nick se mettre à pleurer.

Ce dernier balbutia une phrase de plus avant que Jeff ne sente les douces lèvres de son petit-ami sur les siennes. Il lui offrit un baiser auquel le blond ne put répondre. Pourquoi Nick se mettait dans cet état ? _"Je suis là !"_ Il essaya de lui dire, de lui hurler cette phrase pour que le brun se calme mais rien ne marcha. Lorsqu'il entendit Nick lui demander de répondre une dernière fois à son baiser, ce fut comme un déclic et il réussit à bouger une première fois, faiblement, ses doigts. Seulement Nick ne le remarqua pas et lorsqu'il réussit à le faire une deuxième fois, un peu plus fortement, il n'arriva ensuite plus à bouger et Nick pensa avoir halluciné.

Il ne comprenait pas les propos de son petit-ami. Qu'il ne referait pas sa vie sans lui, qu'il le rejoindrait là-haut. Qu'était-il en train de raconter ? Jeff avait envie de lui dire, il essayait vraiment. "_Je ne vais nul part qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis là ! T'as pas à refaire ta vie !"_

Le rythme cardiaque de Jeff s'accéléra lorsque son petit-ami évoqua le fait qu'il ne bougera plus. Seulement Nick n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu le moniteur cardiaque s'affoler. Et alors que Nick continuait de divaguer sur le fait qu'ils ne feraient plus rien ensemble, Jeff commença à vraiment paniquer. Il senti des larmes se former sous ses paupières alors que Nick parlait de… se tuer ? _"Nick, arrête de dire des choses comme ça, il va rien se passer !"_

Au moment où Nick l'embrassa une dernière fois et commença à s'éloigner, Jeff réussi enfin à bouger sa main. S'il le pouvait il serait en train de supplier _"non, non, non reviens !"_. Quand il senti que Nick ne faisait plus un mouvement, il retenta sa chance et resserra sa main sur celle de son petit-ami du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il pouvait également sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Nick resta figé devant ce spectacle, il regardait son petit-ami choqué et sa peine redouble quand il vit Jeff pleurer, alors qu'il était encore inconscient. Dans un moment de clairvoyance, Nick appela un médecin avant de revenir aux côtés de Jeff.

Jeff se sentait comme épuisé d'avoir fait ces quelques mouvements et alors que quelques larmes finissaient de rouler le long des ses joues, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Nick le regardait plein d'espoir et d'angoisse. La main de Jeff était tendue vers Nick et ses doigts se refermaient faiblement dans le vide comme un message pour demander à son petit-ami de la prendre. Il le fit vivement quand il s'en rendit compte. Le blond fut soulagé quand il sentit la main rassurante de Nick dans la sienne et ses yeux papillonnèrent finalement. Ses doigts s'accrochaient au brun tandis que ce dernier pleurait de nouveau. Jeff ouvrit les yeux mais les referma comme un seul mouvement devant la lumière de la chambre. Nick porta la main de son petit-ami à ses lèvres et l'embrassa pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Quand Jeff rouvrit ses yeux plus lentement et qu'il fut habitué à la lumière, Nick murmura :

- "Mon ange…"

Jeff le regarda avec des petits yeux.

- "N-Nick ?" dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de tousser.

- "Sh… Ne parle pas…" Réussit à dire Nick avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Jeff, malgré ce que lui a dit Nick, prit à nouveau faiblement la parole.

- "Pleure… Pas…

- Mais c'est de joie cette fois…"

Jeff ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de voir Nick lui sourire. Jeff était à présent réveillé mais ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait alors il regardait Nick confus. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de dire.

- "Je t'aime…

- Moi 'ssi…" dit à son tour le blond.

- "Sh, mon ange…" se contenta de dire Nick

Son petit-ami venait de se réveiller, il ne pouvait définitivement pas l'engueuler parce qu'il parlait.

Jeff laissa quelques larmes couler quand il vit l'état de Nick. C'est à ce moment que Nick se mit à expliquer ce qui se passait.

- "Tu te souviens de rien ?" demanda-t-il.

Le blond réfléchit un moment avant de secouer la tête.

- "T'as eu un accident il y a deux ans." Commença Nick

Jeff écarquilla les yeux et murmura prudemment :

- "D-deux ans… ?

- Oui… On rentrait d'une soirée avec les Warblers et je conduisais. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture sois sur la mauvaise file…"

Jeff tentait de comprendre toutes ces informations et tout ce qu'il retint était que Nick était là aussi.

- "Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il

- "Tu me demande ça… Alors que t'es resté plus de deux ans dans le coma…"

Le blond n'ajouta rien, étant toujours un peu perdu. Peu de temps après, le médecin arriva et commença à parler à Jeff. Heureusement pour lui, Nick avait pu rester à ses côtés, leurs mains toujours liées.

Le médecin fit les tests règlementaires et Jeff s'en sortait visiblement bien. Avant de partir, il précisa que Jeff allait devoir beaucoup se reposer et aller faire de la rééducation afin de pouvoir remarcher. Bien sûr, Nick allait faire en sorte que Jeff suive les conseils des médecins.

Une fois les médecins sortis, Jeff gémit :

- "Je suis perdu, Nick…

- Je sais Jeffy, mais ça va aller, t'inquiète pas."

Il caressa doucement les cheveux du blond qui tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

- "Tu veux bien t'allonger ?" Demanda-t-il tout en se décalant comme il le pouvait sur le lit pour laisser une place.

- "Bien sûr." Sourit le brun.

Il s'installa alors sur le lit et Jeff ne tarda pas à poser sa tête sur le torse de son petit-ami. Il s'endormi quelques instants plus tard avec la promesse non-formulée que Nick serait toujours à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.


End file.
